


Plot what plot 5

by Amyar



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyar/pseuds/Amyar
Summary: 5





	Plot what plot 5

马克西姆和亚利桑德的亲吻更像是一种对彼此的掠夺。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，互不相让的横扫过对方的口腔。亚利桑德倚靠在床头，一只手搭在马克西姆的肩膀上，他的阴茎还插在马克西姆身体里面，半勃起着，随马克西姆偶尔摆动腰胯蹭过前列腺，引来猎人一两声闷哼。他现在已经不那么生气了，尽管早些时候被马克西姆打过的地方仍在隐隐作痛，但亚利桑德还是决定慷慨地原谅他的同僚，像先前他们每一次起冲突时候地样子，打架，上床，再迅速重归于好。亚利桑德向来对教育后辈没什么兴趣，他情愿看着那些新兵在特训时栽跟头，再在病床上躺个几星期，甚至几个月。亚利桑德认为这样他们会学得更快，他把同样的道理套用在马克西姆的身上，在他们才刚认识不久地时候。马克西姆从不尊重任何人，亚利桑德听到过不少针对马克西姆的抱怨，甚至有人前去挑衅，又在训练场上被打得惨败。亚利桑德也曾被怂恿去和马克西姆较量一番，但他表现得对整件事兴致缺缺，只想着看热闹。直到这热闹主动找上门来，亚利桑德在一次训练后回到宿舍，正撞见马克西姆在打手枪。他自觉退了出去，第二天马克西姆找上他，问亚利桑德为什么要躲开，还是他那活儿有什么毛病。

马克西姆为他的话付出了代价。他们在厕所隔间来了一发，那是亚利桑德第一次发现，当马克西姆被操到只能贴在隔板上胡乱哼声，他就没功夫再说些有的没的。

他们仍在等着亚利桑德的不应期过去。亚利桑德能感受到他的大腿内侧发凉，先前那一次让马克西姆流出的体液打湿了他们二人的皮肤，猎人还没有射精，但亚利桑德给了他比那更深的快感。而这就是让马克西姆缠着他不放的原因：马克西姆还想再来一次，或者退而求其次，至少亚利桑德得让他射出来。

亚利桑德对这件事倒是没什么意见，他的阴茎被紧紧吸吮着，不顾里面已经被灌满，温热的肠壁仍在试图从那根阳具上榨取出更多。亚利桑德没有让马克西姆等太久，他的阴茎原本就是半勃起的，马克西姆只在亚利桑德沉浸在高潮快感的前一两分钟老实过一会，猎人的穴壁在精液的冲刷下痉挛着，簇拥在亚利桑德的阴茎上，烙出那根器具的轮廓。这对他们两个来说都是一次全新的体验。亚利桑德同意马克西姆坐在他身上的时候，还仅仅把这解读为是马克西姆在泄愤。事实也同样如此。但在那之后，事情变得有些不一样了起来。当马克西姆发现，他可以按照自己的意思决定亚利桑德究竟操在他哪里之后，猎人很快就忘了他还在生气的事，转而让亚利桑德扶住他，在亚利桑德每次挺胯操干进来时，都先顶上他身体内凸起的一点，引来后穴一阵收缩。

马克西姆的努力很快就有了回报，他的后穴比平时湿得更厉害了些，从里面流出来的粘稠液体打湿了亚利桑德的耻毛，让他们两个皮肤贴合的地方变得滑腻一片。马克西姆的两只手忙着扶住他身下的大块头，和把亚利桑德的阴茎扶正。他再腾不出另外一只手去慰抚自己的性器，那根肉柱就在空气中来回划动。亚利桑德看得受不了这些，他接过马克西姆的工作，让这个半个身子都几近瘫软地猎人倚靠在他身上，继续刚刚的样子，顶得马克西姆在他的怀里上下颠动。

马克西姆几乎无法抑制住他自己的呻吟声，随着高潮临近，前所未有过的剧烈快感从他们的交合处传遍了全身，他把头埋在亚利桑德颈窝里颤抖着，肠壁像是要融化一般绝望地包裹着亚利桑德。猎人难得地失控也同样感染上了他的同僚，亚利桑德的操干几乎失去了节制，仿佛不知疲倦般的在马克西姆的体内进出着。重力作用下他几乎抵到了最深处，把马克西姆完全打开在他面前。亚利桑德最后射进去的又凶又狠，马克西姆有一会没有了动静，趴在亚利桑德怀里吸气。亚利桑德以为他昏了过去，却在下一秒迎来马克西姆的亲吻。

猎人鲜少的主动让亚利桑德大致能想象得到，马克西姆在刚刚究竟经历了怎样的极乐，所以亚利桑德不难理解马克西姆想要继续的打算，他拍拍马克西姆的后背，让他先直起身子。随着阴茎的脱出，精液被带出马克西姆的身体，沿着臀缝往下滴落，混在本就已经被前列腺液和润滑油晕开的床单上。马克西姆被要求翻过身，背对着亚利桑德翘起屁股。他照做了，亚利桑德看到被蹂躏过的穴口红肿一片，括约肌无力的收缩着，把更多白浊吐了出来。这份该死的淫靡让亚利桑德的下身酸胀，他的两个囊袋发沉，坠在胯下，阴茎却是向上挺立着的，竖在他与马克西姆中间，被亚利桑德握在手里。老兵的另一只手扒开马克西姆一侧臀瓣，欺身压了上去。那根灼热的阴茎没着急进到里面，而是先贴着臀缝磨蹭了几下，龟头浅浅戳刺穴口，引来几下更剧烈的收缩。直到马克西姆忍不住开始催促亚利桑德，他才把阴茎整根送了进去，直接没入到最深处。

亚利桑德几乎没感到有什么阻拦，马克西姆的身体已经被操开，对亚利桑德的尺寸适应良好， 这倒是省去了再次扩张的麻烦。亚利桑德的动作又急又快，像是要从马克西姆身上讨回，马克西姆从他这里享受到的欢愉，他身下的人倒也十分配合，随着亚利桑德的动作摆动腰胯，迎接老兵的进入。

马克西姆没有忘记慰抚他自己，在亚利桑德激烈的动作下，他为了能腾出一只手圈套肿胀的阴茎，还能保持住平衡，索性把额头抵在另一只的手臂上，屁股高高翘起，迎合着亚利桑德。马克西姆射出来的很快，经历过一次前列腺高潮，他的身体仍还很敏感。但他在那之后就不愿再多出力，懒得管仍在他身体里动作着的亚利桑德，只是把两条腿分得更开了些，装出一副还在配合的样子。

亚利桑德很快就发现了马克西姆的诡计。他没再多做停留，抽出阴茎挪到马克西姆嘴边。浓烈的麝香味引得马克西姆歪过头，亚利桑德还在撸动着自己的性器。他们两个对视，马克西姆凑了上去，张开嘴，把充血的龟头含进嘴里吮吸。来自他头顶的喘息声一下子加重了许多，亚利桑德像是挤奶油一样把他射出的精液挤进马克西姆嘴里。马克西姆的喉结动了动，那柱状体在离开他的口腔后，又往马克西姆的脸上拍打了几下才算罢休。亚利桑德伸手过去，帮马克西姆把漏在嘴边的一星半点抹在指腹上，送进他的嘴里。马克西姆舔舐手指的样子让亚利桑德想起来他小时候养过的那只宠物狗。

屋子里一时间安静了下来，只剩下二人的喘息声。亚利桑德想要躺下来，他把已经没力气动弹的马克西姆往旁边推搡过去一些，自己倒在猎人身旁。在彻底昏睡过去之前，亚利桑德才迟钝的意识到，马克西姆要留在这里过夜了。


End file.
